WonKyu Only Hope
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: -WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun)- Persahabatan, cinta dan pernikahan. Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Only Hope**

 **Title:** **Only Hope –WonKyu-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

 **Pair:** WonKyu **(** Siwon **X** Kyuhyun **)**

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary : -WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun)-** Persahabatan, cinta dan pernikahan.

 _ **Only Hope**_

 _ **WonKyu**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Cepatlah Siwonnie! Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi disini. Lama sekali sih!" omel namja manis bersurai cokelat bernama Cho Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang saat ini tersambung dalam panggilan ponselnya.

" _Aigoo bawel sekali, Kyunnie sayang. Lihatlah ke belakang! Aku dibelakangmu sekarang"_

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati namja tinggi yang sedari tadi ditunggunya telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum tampan.

"Lama! Seperti yeoja saja" rutuknya.

Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak surai cokelat namja didepannya.

"Ayo" Namja berdimple itu menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pelan menuju butik yang menjual berbagai macam Tuxedo tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuxedo sudah. Kue pernikahan sudah. Gedung juga sudah beres. Apalagi yang kurang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya –memasang pose berpikir-.

"Sudah semuanya, kurasa. Ayo kita pulang"

"Tunggu!"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya mendapati Kyuhyun yang menahan lengannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Siwon tebak.

"Eum… Bisakah kita tidak pulang sekarang?"

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Anggap saja pesta terakhirmu berstatus 'lajang', bagaimana?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Langit di malam ini sangat indah. Disebuah bangku taman, terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan sangat banyak di langit. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman setelah lelah seharian mengadakan wisata kuliner dadakan, dari makan ramen hingga es krim.

"Indah sekali ya" ucap Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, ada bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permintaan!" seru Siwon heboh. Tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya –mungkin tengah mengucapkan permintaannya dalam hati-.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sendu.

' _Aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Kuharap kau bahagia, hyung'_

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak buat permintaan, sayang?"

"Sudah kok"

"Apa permintaannya? Cepat katakan padaku!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Rahasia~"

"Yak!"

"Hahaha"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Once the music ends, you'll be with her forever  
I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
**_

Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan –yang semakin tampan saat mengenakan tuxedo putihnya- dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana ini, sayang? Aku benar-benar gugup"

"Tenanglah hyung. Kau hanya akan menikah, bukan dihukum mati" ucap Kyuhyun setengah bercanda.

"Aish! Tetap saja-"

"Ini hari spesialmu hyung. Jangan mengacaukannya dengan sikap panikanmu" nasehat Kyuhyun.

Namja yang lebih tua hanya mendecak kesal.

"Aku merasa bodoh jika kau nasehati seperti ini. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa setiap menasehatiku, sayang" ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah waktunya, Won"

Serempak Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ibu Siwon yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi"

Ibu Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan anak dan sahabat anaknya dalam ruangan mempelai pria.

Siwon berjalan kearah cermin, memerhatikan penampilannya dari atas kebawah.

"Kau sudah tampan, hyung. Sangat tampan" ucap Kyuhyun, memeluk Siwon dari belakang sambil menangis dalam diam.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Bodoh jika ia tidak tahu alasan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan airmata seperti ini dihari pernikahannya.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu dengan baik jika Kyuhyun menyukai –mencintai-nya. Namun dalam hatinya Kyuhyun benar-benar telah menempati posisi sahabat, tidak bisa lebih dari itu.

Siwon sudah berusaha untuk membalas perasaan Kyuhyun namun tidak bisa. Ia tetap menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Siwon, membalikkan badannya dan membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" ucapnya lagi dengan lembut.

"Bodoh! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan 'sayang' lagi! Kau sudah menikah, aku tidak mau istrimu salah paham" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah saat Siwon dan Hyuna menempelkan bibir setelah mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Tak terkecuali namja bersurai cokelat yang duduk di barisan bangku paling belakang.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya –yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir- dengan cepat, takut orang lain melihatnya.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya saat mendapati Siwon tersenyum ke arahnya saat acara bersalaman dengan para tamu dimulai.

"Aku mengirimkanmu pesan" Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

"Hah?" Siwon yang tidak mengerti gerakan bibir itu menunjukkan tatapan bodohnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya membuat isyarat 'tidak ada'.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu kembali bercengkrama dengan para tamu yang menyalaminya.

Merasa dadanya semakin sesak, Kyuhyun beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar gedung.

.

.

.

.

 _ **By all means, be happy with her  
So I can move on  
Please erase me out of your heart  
Although I tried my best but, no oh~**_

"Ini foto saat pertama kali kami pergi ke pantai bersama. Eum berapa tahun yang lalu ya?" gumam Kyuhyun, memperhatikan dengan serius foto yang ada di ponselnya.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan mata yang fokus ke ponselnya, tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Sesekali ia menyeka airmata yang turun dari mata indahnya. Lalu tersenyum miris.

"Ah! Foto ini kan saat aku merayakan ulangtahun ketujuhbelas bersama Siwon"

"Lalu foto yang ini-"

 _ **Tiit**_

 _ **Bruk**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Prang**_

Siwon terkejut saat gelas yang ia pegang pecah berkeping-keping setelah tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan.

Dahi Siwon berkerut heran. Setahunya tangannya tidak licin. Kenapa bisa jatuh?

Baru saja ia ingin memunguti pecahan gelas itu, ibunya berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil memberikan ponsel miliknya.

"Kyuhyun…"

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' dengan tatapan kosong.

' _Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini, Kyunnie. Aku pikir kau benar-benar merelakanku untuk menikahi yeoja yang aku cintai. Jika aku tahu seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah menikah dan selamanya akan menjadi sahabatmu, bodoh'_

Siwon memperhatikan ponselnya. Tepatnya memperhatikan pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun padanya.

 _Hai hyung~ Selamat sekarang kau sudah menyandang status suami dan mempunyai istri yang cantik. Tapi aku hanya bisa memberimu ucapan selamat. Aku tidak mampu untuk turut bahagia dengan ini. Maaf hyung. Sepertinya aku mengingkari janjiku. Aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah rela melihatmu menikahi orang lain. Namun aku turut berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu hyung. Semoga pernikahanmu berjalan dengan lancar hingga maut memisahkan kalian. Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Pelampiasan perasaan saat ini haha. Bukan terjadi di dunia nyata sih, tapi dunia Roleplayer, hikseu~ :'

Lirik lagu yang muncul itu terjemahan lagu 'Wedding Dress' milik Taeyang.

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	2. sequel

**Only Hope Sequel**

 **Title:** **Only Hope Sequel** **–WonKyu-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Note :** Buat yang minta sequel /emang ada? Dan special buat Vira Eonnie yang akan ulangtahun sebentar lagi, ciee~ nambah tua /dirajam

 _ **Only Hope**_

 _ **Sequel**_

 _ **WonKyu**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _Hai hyung~ Selamat sekarang kau sudah menyandang status suami dan mempunyai istri yang cantik. Tapi aku hanya bisa memberimu ucapan selamat. Aku tidak mampu untuk turut bahagia dengan ini. Maaf hyung. Sepertinya aku mengingkari janjiku. Aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah rela melihatmu menikahi orang lain. Namun aku turut berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu hyung. Semoga pernikahanmu berjalan dengan lancar hingga maut memisahkan kalian. Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon._

.

.

.

"ANDWAE!"

Siwon bangun dengan napas terengah. Lalu namja tampan itu menatap sekelilingnya.

'Ini… kamarku?'

"Hyung! Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk? Kenapa teriak?" Kyuhyun mencerca Siwon dengan banyak pertanyaan sambil berjalan cepat menuju Siwon yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang.

Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun heran. Tak lama kemudian namja tampan itu memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"E-eh?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja" bisik Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun bungkam dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa sih, hyung?"

"…"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Ditatap Siwon sedaritadi membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Siang itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun menonton TV bersama di apartemen mereka. Dua namja itu bersahabat sudah lama, maka membeli sebuah apartemen merupakan pilihan keduanya agar bisa selalu bersama –lebih tepatnya Siwon yang memutuskan hal itu-.

' _Dia mencintaiku dan aku akan menikah bulan depan dengan yeojachinguku. Itu faktanya. Saat pernikahanku ia akan tertabrak truk yang dikemudikan supir yang mabuk dan meninggalkanku selamanya. Itu… benarkah hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa…'_

"Wonnie hyung-"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kaget. "Mwo?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan padaku? Kau menyukaiku?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Aku-"

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Bel pintu menyelamatkannya.

"Aku saja yang buka" ucap Kyuhyun lalu melesat meninggalkan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sepasang kekasih –yang bulan depan akan menjadi suami istri- didekatnya dengan tatapan miris.

' _Setidaknya jangan bermesraan dihadapanku'_

Didekatnya Hyuna sedang memeluk lengan Siwon dengan manja. Namun Siwon mengacuhkannya. Siwon sedaritadi sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oppa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A-ah, tidak. Tidak ada"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu dengan baik jika Kyuhyun menyukai –mencintai-nya. Ia tahu jauh sebelum mimpi itu singgah di tidur lelapnya. Namun dalam hatinya Kyuhyun benar-benar telah menempati posisi sahabat, tidak bisa lebih dari itu.

Siwon sudah berusaha untuk membalas perasaan Kyuhyun namun tidak bisa. Ia tetap menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa mencintainya tapi aku tidak mau kehilangannya'_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Cepatlah Siwonnie! Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi disini. Lama sekali sih!"_

Siwon hanya terkekeh mendengar suara Kyuhyun di telepon. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersentak.

' _Mengapa sama seperti mimpi itu?'_

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo bawel sekali, Kyunnie sayang. Lihatlah ke belakang! Aku dibelakangmu sekarang"

"Lama! Seperti yeoja saja" rutuknya.

Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak surai cokelat namja didepannya.

"Ayo" Namja yang memiliki lesung pipi itu menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pelan menuju butik yang menjual berbagai macam Tuxedo tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sebal.

"Wae?"

"Gaun Hyuna itu warna putih gading, hyung. Bukankah kesepakatannya tuxedomu juga warna putih? Kenapa kau membeli yang hitam? Bodoh" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Dan untuk apa kau membelikanku tuxedo warna putih? Aku sudah punya tuxedo untuk pernikahanmu dan aku tidak mau yang warna putih, hyung. Kelihatannya seperti aku yang akan menikah dengan calon istrimu!"

Siwon hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak memakai tuxedo yang kubelikan, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sahabat lagi, sayang"

' _Hanya sahabat?'_

"Baiklah baiklah, Tuan Choi" ucap Kyuhyun terpaksa.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit di malam ini sangat indah. Disebuah bangku taman, terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan sangat banyak di langit.

"Indah sekali ya" ucap Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, ada bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permintaan!" seru Siwon heboh. Tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya –mungkin tengah mengucapkan permintaannya dalam hati-.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sendu.

' _Aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Kuharap kau bahagia, hyung'_

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak buat permintaan, sayang?"

"Sudah kok"

"Apa permintaannya? Cepat katakan padaku!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Rahasia~"

"Yak!"

"Hahaha"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Rahasia~"

"Aish!" Kyuhyun memukul pundak Siwon.

' _Kuharap jalan yang aku pilih benar'_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan –yang semakin tampan saat mengenakan tuxedo hitamnya- dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak gugup sama sekali, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya harus gugup?" tanyanya balik.

Kyuhyun mencibir pelan, "Aigoo aigoo"

"Sudah waktunya, Won"

Serempak Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ibu Siwon yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi"

Ibu Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu mengelus pelan surai namja itu dengan senyum lebar.

Kyuhyun menyerngit. Kan Siwon yang akan menikah, mengapa ia yang diberi senyuman lebar?

' _Ah, apakah ini senyum perpisahan?'_

Beberapa saat kemudian Ibu Siwon lalu meninggalkan anak dan sahabat anaknya dalam ruangan mempelai pria.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa herannya. Kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Siwon yang berjalan kearah cermin, memerhatikan penampilannya dari atas kebawah.

"Kau sudah tampan, hyung. Sangat tampan" ucap Kyuhyun, memeluk Siwon dari belakang sambil menangis dalam diam.

Siwon menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang bertaut didepan perutnya. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Siwon, membalikkan badannya dan membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" ucapnya lagi dengan lembut.

"Bodoh! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan 'sayang' lagi! Kau sudah menikah, aku tidak mau istrimu salah paham" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

' _Maaf karena aku sudah yakin atas pilihan ini'_

.

.

.

.

.

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah saat Siwon berjalan ke altar, menunggu calon istrinya menghampirinya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Tak terkecuali namja bersurai cokelat yang duduk di barisan bangku paling belakang.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya –yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir- dengan cepat, takut orang lain melihatnya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu calon istri Siwon. Lalu mereka mengucapkan janji suci. Maka berakhirlah sudah semuanya.

' _Kuharap kau bahagia, hyung. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain'_

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun diurungkannya karena ucapan Siwon yang membuanya kaget.

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah, semua undangan sudah menunggu kita"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan heran, bingung, tak percaya –semuanya bercampur jadi satu-. Lalu ia semakin heran saat mendapati para undangan yang bertepuk tangan heboh dan menyuruhnya naik ke altar.

"Hah?"

Otaknya masih belum dapat memproses semua ini. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Siwon yang menarik tangannya menaiki altar dan menyematkan bunga di kantung depan tuxedonya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Saat ini aku memang belum bisa membalas perasaanmu. Tapi aku akan mencoba sebisaku. Dengan menikahimu kuharap aku bisa dengan cepat mencintaimu. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada melihatmu tergeletak bersimbah darah dan meninggalkanku selamanya" ucap Siwon panjang.

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode blank nya hanya menjawab 'Aku bersedia' saat ucapan janji suci itu ditanyakan padanya. Bahkan ia tidak bereaksi apapun ketika Siwon menarik lembut wajahnya dan mengecup bibirya selama beberapa detik.

Tepuk tangan riuh kembali terdengar. Cukup untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menangis –entah kenapa- sambil menggenggam erat jemari Siwon.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke pelukannya.

"Tolong bantu aku untuk membalas perasaanmu. Jangan pernah menyerah untukku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "Ne. Tentu aku akan membantumu hyung. Terimakasih telah mencoba membalas perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon.

"Aigoo jangan bermesraan dulu Kyunnie, Won. Setidaknya jangan dihadapan para tamu seperti ini" sindir Ibu Kyuhyun, berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Ayah Kyuhyun, Ayah Siwon dan Ibu Siwon.

"Mungkin Kyuhyunie terlalu sedih, sampai tidak membaca nama yang tertera di undangan pernikahan" ledek Ayah Siwon yang disetujui ketiga orang lainnya.

"M-mwo? Tapi… Hyuna?"

"Aku dan orangtuaku sudah menyelesaikannya dengan keluarga Hyuna. Semuanya sudah beres. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Mimpi apa ia semalam? Kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang sangat berbeda dengan pemikirannya.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung" ucapnya sambil memeluk Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah menatap langit dari balkon apartemen mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat Siwon melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Aku masih tidak percaya hyung. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi" ungkap Kyuhyun.

' _Well, bicara tentang mimpi seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada mimpi buruk itu, sayang'_ batin Siwon geli.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku-"

"Tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang hyung. Jawablah setelah kau benar-benar merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Aku akan berjuang agar kau mencintaiku hyung"

Siwon terkekeh gemas. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain sebenarnya"

"Oh ya? Hyung ingin mengatakan apa?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa Siwon memeluknya erat.

"Tadi aku sedikit berkonsultasi dengan Donghae. Ia mengusulkan sesuatu. Katanya usulnya ini bisa –setidaknya- membuatku beberapa persen mencintaimu"

"Eung? Apa usulnya?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap langsung ke mata Siwon.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, lalu berbisik.

" _Bercinta"_

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget.

"MWO? Aish! Mesum sekali" ujarnya menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Siwon tergelak. Ia tidak menyangka menggoda –dalam artian kotor- 'sahabat'nya ini menyenangkan.

Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menatap matanya dalam.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Hah?"

"Kupikir malam ini akan menyenangkan. Tapi kau tidak mau, jadi-"

"Siapa bilang tidak mau?" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saat dengan spontan ia berkata seperti itu.

Siwon mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"Jadi kau mau?" godanya.

"Aish! Molla!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style kedalam kamar mereka.

Biarlah malam ini menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta mereka. Semoga saja Siwon bisa membalas perasaan Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Hehe. Tadinya mau bikin nc sekalian tapi ga bisa bikin nc /ketawa nista

Aduh sequelnya begini amat ya~ Bingung mau bikin gimana lagi huwee~

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Siwon noona nya Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
